Skiing
by Skates16
Summary: Sequel to Camping. Jackson is away at college, but before he left he ended his relationship with Lilly. Now, Miley and Oliver plan to celebrate their 2year anniversary by going to a ski lodge. They drag a reluctant Lilly and a confused Jackson along with.
1. Jackson Comes Home

Summary: Sequel to Camping. It's been 2 years since the camping trip and now Jackson is away at college, but before he left he ended his relationship with Lilly. Now, Miley and Oliver plan to celebrate their 2-year anniversary by going to a ski lodge. They drag a reluctant Lilly and a confused Jackson along with them. Madness ensures as they meet up with some old friends and enemies and Lilly still holds a grudge against Jackson! Moliver, Lackson and Jake/OC

**Did any of you expect a sequel? Well, at the beginning I didn't plan one, but some of you did ask for one so I decided to do one. It's called Skiing coz it's the sequel to Camping, I just had to do something similar to the first story! Jake will be in it, but remember he's now dating T.J, who you met in the previous story. That's all I have to say, for now. I have a question for you guys, but I'll ask you in the bottom A/N.**

**Chapter 1: Jackson comes home**

"Lilly, do you remember what today is?" 16-year-old Miley Stewart asked her best friend, Lilly Truscott. "Uh, not really. Am I supposed to?" She asked, looking up from the magazine that she was reading.

"Lilly, it's almost our two year anniversary!" Miley said and then looked at Lilly. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said. Lilly shook her head and picked the magazine back up, covering her face. "It's ok, it's not your fault mine and Jackson's relationship didn't work out." She said, blinking away the tears.

'Lilly, it's been 3 months now, get over it!' She thought, but she couldn't. Now with Miley worrying about doing something to mark the two years that she and Oliver had been going out, it just made it worse. Both couples got together on the same day.

"You know, Jackson hasn't quiet gotten over the break-up either." Miley said and sat down on her bed next to Lilly. "Well, he should be. I mean, he broke up with me!" She said.

"He's coming this weekend, back from college." Miley said. She hated that Lilly and Jackson weren't together anymore. Sure at first it was a little weird, but she soon got used to it. And then stupid Jackson went and broke up with Lilly after he had been in college for a month (which surprised Miley and her dad).

"Can we please talk about something else?" Lilly asked and looked down at the magazine article that she was reading. It was about Jake and they were asking if anyone knew about this mystery girl he had been dating for two years now. Some people were saying that they thought it could be Hannah Montana.

"Seems Jake and his girl are doing great." Lilly said and threw the magazine down. "I'm going home. See you tomorrow Miley." She said. Miley followed her out of her room and down the stairs.

"Lilly, just talk to him when he comes! You two have to work this out!" Miley called after her, but Lilly carried on out of the house. Miley turned around as she heard the back door open as her boyfriend came in.

"Hey Miley, my shift at Rico's is over. Do you want to go out tonight?" Oliver asked. Since Jackson left, Oliver took over his job since he was doing great the 2 years before when Miley accidentally got Jackson fired.

"Yeah sure, what place did you have in mind?" Miley asked as she searched for her handbag. "There's this new pizza place that opened down at the mall and I was thinking I could take you in my new car." Oliver said and smiled as Miley looked up at him.

"Your parents bought you a car?" She asked, impressed. Oliver nodded. "Yeah, it's parked out the front. Have you found your handbag? Wouldn't it be up in your room?" Oliver asked. Miley hit her forehead.

"Yeah. Sorry, I'll be right back." Miley said and ran up the stairs. Oliver then dug in his pockets until he found the item he was looking for. He held it in the palm of his hand and looked down at the necklace. It was a silver 'M' with diamonds in it, though they were fake. It was on a silver chain and Oliver just hoped Miley would like it, he hadn't forgotten their 2 year anniversary.

"I hope she likes it." Oliver muttered. "Likes what?"

Oliver looked up and saw Jackson standing at the front door. "Jackson? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Hello to you too. Was that Lilly that I saw riding her skateboard?" He asked. Oliver nodded. "She's changed. Does she, er, have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"No, she hasn't dated anyone since the break-up." He said and then both of them looked to the stairs as they heard Miley's heels bang against the wooden floor. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at Jackson.

"Hey little sis." He said uneasily, he was not sure if Miley was mad at him for the break-up. But Miley did something that none of the boys expected; she ran up to Jackson and gave him a hug. "So I take it you missed me?" Jackson asked.

Miley pulled away from the hug. "Yeah, I thought that it would be fun without you, but it wasn't. The house just isn't the same without you." Miley said, and then hit him on the arm. "And that was for breaking up with Lilly."

"Miles, I'm sorry, but I didn't know if I could do a long distance relationship." He said. "I don't care what your excuse is, just don't break her heart again." Miley said and took Oliver's hand. "We're going out, dad's at a Hannah meeting and should be back soon." Miley called over her shoulder and then left.

Jackson sighed and looked around the house. Not much had changed in the time he had been away. But he was dreading telling his father why he was home early.

"Hey Miley, I forgot my…" Jackson turned around and saw Lilly come in from the back door. Both of them looked at each other in silence.

"Hey Lilly." Jackson said.

**I know, I can't believe Jackson got into college either! lol, I don't think that is what was on your mind right now. You are probably asking me why did I break them up? Well, in the last story they just kinda ended up together, all that really happened was the kiss in the forest. Sooo, I wanted to add some drama with Lilly and Jackson, while I have something else in stored for Miley and Oliver. Don't worry, Lilly and Jackson will be back together soon. Now, I need to ask you, my faithful readers, a question. Due to the fact that it has been 7 years since I've been to America, I have no idea where you would find a ski lodge. I think you can find some in Colorado, so I need you to suggest a state that you know of where it snows and there is a ski lodge. Unless you want them to go to Switzerland? **


	2. Skiing!

**And the winner is: Switzerland! Ok, so never been there in my life (that sucks!), but whatever, at least I have a place where they can go. So, let the fun begin! oh, and thanks for the reviews for the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, it belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 2: Skiing! **

"Wh-what are you doing here!" Lilly shouted. Miley said he was coming over the weekend, not the middle of the week!

"I came to visit my family." Jackson said. He smiled at her but Lilly looked away from him. "Were you looking for something?" He asked. Lilly shook her head.

"Forget it." She said and turned around, leaving the house. "Lilly, wait!" Jackson called out to her and grabbed her hand, but Lilly pulled it away from him. "Jackson, just leave me." Lilly said softly.

"Can we please talk about this?" He asked. Lilly shook her head and ran out the door. Jackson sighed and walked over to the sofa and sat down. He looked around the room and smiled as he thought back to what happened here two years before.

"Jackson! You're home early!" Robbie Ray said as he came through the front door an hour later. Jackson hadn't moved from the couch at all. "Hey dad. Listen, there's something important that I need to tell you." He said, and started to get nervous. He didn't know how his dad would react to this news.

"Ok, I'm listening." He said and looked down at his son. He was still a midget compared to him; he hadn't grown that much in the past 2 years. He and Miley were now really the same height. Jackson took a deep breath.

"I got kicked out of college."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

"I had a great time Oliver." Miley said as she walked hand in hand with her boyfriend on the beach. They had gone back to Miley's house after dinner, but the two decided to have a quick walk on the beach.

"Yeah, so did I. Miley, there's something that I want to give you." Oliver said and searched his pockets for the necklace, but couldn't find it. 'Where is it??' He thought, and then remembered he left it in the car.

"Wait, there's someone else here on the beach." Miley said and pointed to someone sitting on the rocks just ahead of them. Both of them saw the long blonde hair and recognised Lilly.

"Hey Lilly!" Miley called out to her best friend and started running towards her. Oliver stayed where he was, watching Miley before he decided that maybe he should go home and leave the two of them alone.

"Oh, hey Miley." Lilly said and looked down at her feet. "What's wrong?" Miley asked as she sat down next to her friend. Lilly shook her head. "Nothing. It's getting late; I should probably head on home. Looks like Oliver has." Lilly said. Miley turned to look where she had just stood with Oliver and saw that he had gone.

"Yeah, maybe. Do you want to sleepover at my house maybe?" Miley asked and turned back to Lilly. Her eyes went wide and she quickly shook her head. Miley then understood what was wrong with Lilly.

"You saw Jackson, didn't you?" Miley asked. Lilly nodded and walked past Miley. "Come on Lilly, you have to face him sometime!" Miley called out to her. "I'll rather face him later than now!" Lilly shouted back and ran off. Miley sighed and walked back home.

Oliver's car was gone so Miley went straight inside. "What do you mean?" She looked up to see her father and brother talking. Jackson looked over at her and so did her dad.

"What's going on?" She asked and closed the door. "Jackson got kicked out of college and I want to know why? Why wasn't I informed?" Robbie asked his son. Jackson shrugged. "I don't know. But I didn't really like that college, maybe I'll try something else." Jackson said.

"Do you even know what you want to do?" Miley asked as she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Jackson shrugged. "I thought about not doing anything this year, look around for a job maybe and just take a break from school until I know. Then I can go back and study." He said and sat down next to Miley

"Son, you do whatever you want, it's your life. Do what you like, just don't ask me to pay your debts." Robbie said and went upstairs. Jackson looked over at Miley. "How has Lilly been since the break up?"

Miley continued to look at the screen, but then finally turned to look at Jackson. "Terrible. For the whole week you could tell she was heartbroken, but she hid it. I don't know, it seemed like she had put up this fake mask to hide her feelings. Now that you're back, I guess that she's having trouble keeping the mask." Miley said.

"Jackson, you have to talk to her. Soon, but not tomorrow, she still has to get used to the idea that you're back." She said and turned back to the TV. Jackson didn't watch the TV, he was thinking about Lilly. When he broke up with her, he thought it was the right thing to do. Now, he wasn't exactly sure.

"Miley! I have some news for you!" Robbie called out as he came down the stairs. He had an envelop in his hands, ready to give it to his daughter, though now he had a plan.

"Yeah dad?" Miley asked as she looked away from the TV. Robbie handed her the envelope and Miley quickly opened it. Inside was 4 tickets to a ski lodge in Switzerland!

"Oh my gosh dad, you cannot be serious!" Miley said and jumped off the couch. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said and ran up to hug her dad.

"I got them for you so you can have a break from being Hannah, you have no concerts coming up in the next 2 weeks and I thought that maybe you and 3 friends would like to go." Robbie said.

"Yeah, so there's me, Lilly, Oliver…." Miley said, but trailed off. Her 3rd friend could be anyone, but she had a plan now, and the person involved was in the room right now. "And Jackson can come as well!" Miley said.

"What???"

**Does the title of the chapter ring a bell? There will be similarities between this story and Camping, for instance someone else has a deep, dark secret that no one knows about, Jake's coming back and there's someone else who is going to destroy this whole little vacation. Can you guess who it is?**


	3. Heading to the Airport

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took awhile to update, would've had this chapter up sooner! But here it is and I won't make this a long note, so I'll stop now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except T.J, I only own her. And the aeroplane! I own that as well. :P**

**Chapter 3: Getting to the Airport **

"I can't believe it, we're going to Switzerland for our anniversary?" Oliver asked Miley as they piled up into Jackson's car to take them to the airport. Miley nodded. "Dad said it was to have a break from Hannah, but it could be that." Miley said.

Oliver grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then helped Jackson pack the bags into the boot of his car. Lilly was inside, trying to avoid Jackson by all means necessary. Miley finally found her sitting on her bed, staring at the carpet.

"Why did you invite your brother along? Do you hate me or something?" Lilly asked. Miley sat down next to Lilly.

"No, but you two need to sort this whole thing out. Come on Lilly, he's also upset." Miley tried to persuade Lilly, but it didn't work. "Lilly, it's Switzerland! Would you really give up on this great opportunity?" Miley asked. Lilly shook her head.

Downstairs, Jackson and Oliver had finished loading the car. They were waiting for the girls to come down, but they were taking their time. Jackson looked over at Oliver who was looking up at the second floor window, waiting to see Miley's face.

"So, you and Miley doing ok?" Jackson asked. Oliver looked over at him and nodded. "Yeah, can I ask you something…" Oliver started, but then Miley and Lilly came outside. "We're ready, let's go!" Miley said and got in the backseat with Oliver.

Lilly stopped walking and looked at the front seat, the only seat left available. Now way was she going to sit in the front with Jackson. "Uh, Miley?" She said. Miley saw the look on her friends face and understood.

"Sorry Oliver, I'll be sitting in the front." Miley said and gave him a kiss on the cheek and climbed out the car. Lilly got in the back with Oliver and Miley sat in the front next to Jackson.

He looked upset that Lilly decided not to sit next to him, he was remembering back to what had happened when they went camping, how he had no idea where they were, the things he and Lilly talked about. But all of that was gone now.

"Alright, let's go." Miley said. Jackson came back to reality and reversed the car out of the driveway. Soon they were heading down the highway to the airport.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

"Ok, so after we had to make an emergency stop at the petrol station," Miley said into her cell phone and glared at Jackson, "Managed to find where we were supposed to drop off our luggage, locate our passports and tickets, we made it to the aeroplane." Miley told her father as they sat down in flight waiting room.

"Yeah, I didn't expect anything less. Have a good flight." Robbie said and hung up. Miley put her cell phone away and looked worriedly at Lilly who hadn't said a word the whole time since they left Miley's house.

"Lilly, you're not angry with me?" Miley asked. Lilly shook her head. "No, I'm over that." She said and then looked out the window where the aeroplane was parked. She then turned back to face Miley. "It's just I haven't been on one before."

"On what?" Miley asked and looked out the window. "Oh, you mean an aeroplane?" She asked and Lilly nodded. "They're nothing to be afraid of." Miley said.

"I've lost Jackson." Oliver said as he came up to the two of them. Miley got up and looked all around the waiting room but could not locate her older brother. "He knows where we are, it's fine." Miley said and was about to sit down again, when Oliver took her hand.

"Miley, can I talk to you?" Oliver asked. Miley nodded and Oliver pulled her over to a group of empty chairs. He was going to give her the necklace now and no one was going to interrupt him. "Miley, there is something I want to give you." Oliver said and put his hand in his pocket, looking for the necklace, but it wasn't there.

'Great, where did I put it?' He wondered. He checked his other pocket and found it. He opened his mouth to speak, but Lilly came. "Jackson's back and I can't be by myself." She said.

Miley looked over at Oliver who just nodded. Miley and Lilly went back to their seats and Oliver sighed. Was he ever going to get a chance to give the necklace to her?

"All passengers on Flight 567CX, you can now board." Said the voice over the speakers. Oliver re-joined the group and collected his bag that was going on the flight with him. They walked over to the ticket lady.

"Ok, so I'm sitting next to Miley." Lilly said as they walked down the passage to the plane. Oliver was about to protest to this, when Miley shook her head. "Sorry Lilly, but I'm sitting next to Oliver and the window." She said.

They were on the plane now and Lilly was getting nervous. "But Miley! I just told you that I don't like flying." Lilly said. Miley put her bag in the compartment over her seat, followed by Oliver. "Ok, I'll sit next to you and Oliver." Miley said.

Lilly still wasn't happy about this, it still meant that she had to sit next to Jackson, but it was too late to protest. They took their seats and Lilly tried to avoid looking at Jackson, but it was hard. Even though he broke her heart, she still had a crush on him.

"Can you please fasten your seat-belts as we will be taking off shortly. Thank you." Said a voice over the speakers. Lilly put her seatbelt on and closed her eyes. This was going to be a bumpy flight.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I will make it up to you guys! Nope, Lilly being scared of flying is not the deep, dark secret that I was talking about, its someone else! I just added that in for some cute little Jackson/Lilly moments! Yay! I will be back soon, hopefully, with another update!**


	4. Blue Eyed God

**Hehe, I am sooo evil and Lilly will probably hate me because of what happens in this chapter. Hey, who said I was a little angel? P Nah, you as my readers will probably enjoy what I've done to her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the airport in New York, though I have been there.**

**Chapter 4: The Blue Eyed God **

"We're going to crash, we're going to crash, we're going to crash." Lilly kept muttering softly and she clutched the hands rests on either side of her. Jackson looked over at her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Lilly, we can't crash if we haven't even taken off yet." He whispered. She shivered as his breath tickled her ear and she reluctantly opened her eyes. There were still people walking up and down the aisle, putting their bags in the overhead compartments and finding their seats.

"Yeah, I knew that." Lilly said and felt like she was going to throw up. 'Why didn't I listen to my mother and take those sleeping pills?' She thought. Jackson squeezed her shoulder, causing her to look at him.

"Everything is going to be fine." He said and gave her a reassuring smile. Lilly felt her heart beating faster; she remembered all the times that she and Jackson had spent together and the smile that was always on his face when he was with her. _Her _smile.

"Yeah, you're right." Lilly said and rested her head against the back of her seat and closed her eyes. Miley looked over at her and then at Jackson, who looked away quickly.

"Hey Miley, there's something…" Oliver started to say, but was cut off by the pilot declaring that they were just about to take off. Oliver sighed and turned to look out the window, he decided that the best place to give Miley the necklace would be when they were at the ski lodge, maybe when they are skiing down the slopes.

"Oh my gosh, we're in the air!" Lilly said, freaking out now and leaning over Miley and Oliver to look out the window, but Jackson pulled her back into her seat.

"That would only make it worse, just look at something else while we take off." Jackson said. Lilly nodded, but as soon as he released her, she went back to look out the window. Again, Jackson grabbed her and pulled her back in her seat, but this time he cupped her face with his hands and made her look at him.

"Just look at me Lilly, everything is going to be fine. Soon we'll be in the air and then a few hours later, we'll be in Switzerland." Jackson said. Lilly didn't respond, she was too close to Jackson's face to let herself even form a sentence. She just looked into his eyes and tried to forget that they were in the air, high up above the safe solid ground.

"Lilly, are you still with us?" Miley asked and tapped her friend on the shoulder. Lilly blinked and realised that Jackson had released her face, but hadn't turned away. They were still staring at each other, Lilly lost in his baby blue eyes.

'No, Lilly has taken off.' She thought.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

Oliver hated the 3-hour flight to New York. Because it was a domestic flight, there were no TVs for them to watch movies and the radio was broken, so there was no music to listen to either. Basically, Oliver was bored.

Miley had fallen asleep and had her head rested on his shoulder, so he didn't dare get up and walk up and down the aisle. It had been a while since Miley last did this, normally when they went to the movies or watched a movie together at their houses, she would curl up next to him and rest her head on his shoulder. After a while, it just stopped.

It happened around the time of Lilly and Jackson's break-up, so Miley drifting away from him could be explained as she was looking out for their other friend. But after 2 months, things didn't seem like they would change, and Oliver was determined to do just that.

And that was why he got her the necklace and was determined to give it to her soon. He looked over at Lilly who was trying to turn her back to Jackson in her seat, but couldn't do it. She lay back in her chair and sighed, closing her eyes.

Jackson looked over at her. 'I can't believe I was stupid to blow things with Lilly.' He thought and watched her face. Lilly soon frowned and opened her eyes again to look at him.

"Will you please stop staring at me, you're just making it worse." She said.

"Making what worse?" He asked, confused as to what she was talking about. Lilly muttered something that Jackson couldn't hear. "I'm sorry, but can you please repeat that?" He asked.

Lilly went red and was about to say something to him, when they felt the plane sway. Lilly grabbed onto his arm, I look of horror on her face. "What's happening?" She asked.

"We're landing." Jackson said and took hold of both her hands. Sure enough, the pilot announced that they were landing in New York.

"But why is the plane shaking?" Lilly asked as the plane shook again, waking Miley.

"It's normal with landing." Jackson said. Lilly nodded, but soon felt as if she was falling. She held onto Jackson tighter, digging her nails into his hands. "It's ok, soon we'll hit the ground and we'll be in the airport." He said, trying to clam her down and think about something other then the pain she was causing him. 

Miley leaned over Oliver to look out the window. "We're flying above the Hudson river." She said, which didn't help at all. Lilly let go off Jackson and flung her arms around him, hugging him. Jackson hugged her back.

They stayed like that until Miley told them they had just landed. Lilly slowly let go of Jackson and sat back in her seat. Jackson didn't move at all, only until he saw the other three take their seatbelts off. "Thanks." Lilly muttered to him and quickly got up to find their bags.

10 minutes later, the four of them were off their plan and making their way towards their next plan that was to take them to Switzerland.

"I hope they manage to change our baggage, you did make sure you had the right labels on?" Miley asked Jackson, who just nodded. They were, once again, in the waiting area for their next plan.

There was no one else there yet, the 4 of them where a but early. This time, Miley promised Lilly could sit next to the window and her. "Thanks." Lilly said, grateful that she wouldn't have to re-live that plane ride.

"Wait, what is happening over there?" Oliver asked and pointed to the door that led to the waiting area. There was a crowd of people, all with cameras.

"Oh no, it's the paparazzi!" Miley said, worried now that maybe people figured out she was Hannah. But before anyone could do anything, the doors opened and in came two people wearing caps and dark sunglasses.

There were security guards outside the door, making sure that no one, but the people who had tickets for the flight, could get in. The one guy took off the cap and dark shades. The four of them gasped as they realised who it was. "Hey guys." Jake said.

**Just in case you didn't get why the chapter's called 'The Blue Eyed God' I can sum it up for you in one word: Jackson. Right, you guys had to know I was bringing in Jake sooner or later! Three guesses who's with him! Right, you remember her, don't you? ) Yay, cookies for you! T.J's back and you can get to know her some more. Poor Ollie, will he ever be able to give Miley that stupid necklace? Want to know what's coming up in future chapters?**

**The gang meet some old rivals. (Ooh, three guesses here too!)**

**Jackson's avoiding everyone.**

**And Oliver gives Miley the necklace, but with consequences.**

**I know, not much but it will keep you coming to find out!**


	5. Switzerland

**I'm sooooo happy!!!! And guess what? Because I'm in such a good mood, I wrote the next chapter!!!! This must be the longest chapter I've ever written, so you guys better like it! School ends in 2 weeks and we've just finished our last tests and projects, so updates should be regular again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only T.J (Terry) and Trevor. I also own the lodge they are staying at.**

**Chapter 5: Switzerland!**

"Miley! Lilly!" T.J said and ran over to her new friends. She hugged them and grinned, something that wasn't unusual. T.J, or Terry as the two girls then learnt was her real name, was a very hyperactive girl. She did have moments when she did seem to be able to stay calm.

"Hey Terry, what are you and Jake doing here?" Miley asked. Terry frowned and looked over at Jake. "You didn't tell them?" She asked.

Jake shook his head. "No, I didn't know they were going. I guess all of us are going skiing this weekend." Jake said. The others nodded.

Just then, the door opened and everyone else who were taking them same flight as them entered. Jake quickly put his hat and shades on and dragged T.J over to an area where no one could see them.

"Great, so we're going to be stuck with them as well." Miley said and sat down. "What's wrong with them?" Jackson asked as he sat down next to Lilly, who then got up and sat down next to Oliver.

"Well, Jake's just Jake, he hasn't changed and now Terry is, well, annoying." Miley said.

Then the voice over the intercom said that they could board their plan. So the 4 of them were faced with a long flight to Switzerland.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

"Well, that was fun." Oliver said sarcastically as he entered the hotel that they were staying in. Miley rolled her eyes at him and walked towards the front desk.

"Yeah, well the food tasted horrible and we ended up sitting next to Jake and T.J. The movies were ones we had already seen and the seat was uncomfortable. Don't even get me started on the bathroom." Lilly said.

Jackson took her bag from her, their hands brushing against each other. Lilly blushed, but walked away from Jackson as he went up to the front desk with Miley. She wondered around the lobby, looking around.

They got into a lodge that had it's own ski lift up to one of the mountains, none of them couldn't wait to go and have fun for the week they were staying there. Lilly sat down on one of the couches that were in the lobby and watched the door.

They already knew Jake and Terry were staying in the same lodge, which was ok as long as they didn't think that they could hang out with them. Lilly looked over at the desk and watched Jackson as he leaned against the table.

He hadn't grown that much, still shorter then his dad, but now Miley was his height. He had cut his hair shorter then he usually had it, he lost the fringe and everything. Now Lilly could look into his blue eyes properly. _His gorgeous, handsome, sparkling blue eyes… _

Lilly mentally kicked herself. 'I shouldn't be thinking about him, not at all! Lilly you have to be stronger, he broke up with you. Clearly he doesn't want to be with you, so just leave it alone.' She thought.

_But you still like him. Admit it, even though he broke up with you, you never stopped loving him._

Lilly shook her head, now she was really going crazy if she was fighting herself. 'But when did love come into it?'

_You like him more then any guy you've ever known. Surely that must be love? _

'No, love is when you want to spend the rest of your life with that person. I'm just 16, why would I feel love now?'

_Are you sure? _

"Lilly, come on Miley has to show you your room." Jackson said, breaking Lilly's inner battle. Lilly looked up at Jackson and blinked. What he said hadn't sinked in yet…

"Oh! Yeah, right." Lilly said and quickly jumped up off the couch and bumped heads with Jackson. Lilly lost her balance and pulled Jackson closer to her, to stay steady. This didn't work and she fell backwards back onto the couch, bringing Jackson down with her.

"Uh, sorry." Lilly said and tried to push Jackson off of her, but her took hold of her hands. Once again, Lilly found herself looking into his sky blue eyes.

Before she knew it, Jackson had leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Lilly's eyes fluttered closed and she kissed him back. She felt him let go of her hands and took this as an opportunity to push him off her.

Jackson found himself lying on his back, looking up at an angry Lilly. "Never kiss me again." She said through gritted teeth and walked off towards Miley and Oliver. Jackson quickly got off the floor and followed her, but following Oliver towards their room.

Lilly hated the affect Jackson had on her. Yes, she enjoyed the kiss and it just made her angrier. He had no right to do that, it was his fault for this whole mess that the two of them were in.

'I hate him! I don't care if you say I love him, I hate him with a passion.'

_No you do not. You love him, even though you hate him. You enjoyed the kiss and didn't mean it when you told him never to kiss you again._

'Just stop it!' Lilly groaned in frustration and Miley turned to look at her. Lilly shook her head and opened the door to their room that they were sharing. Both of them walked in and dragged their huge suitcases behind them.

Then room was big enough for two single beds and two cupboards, one for each girl and her outfits. There was also a bathroom that had a bath and a shower, along with everything else that comes with a bathroom.

"Lilly, what is wrong with you?" Miley asked as she started to unpack her clothes. Lilly jumped onto her bed and lay back on it.

"Your brother."

"Why, what did he do?" Miley asked, leaving her clothes and sitting on Lilly's bed. Lilly sat up and faced Miley.

"Just now in the lobby, he kissed me. I pushed him off of me."

"So you don't like him anymore?" Miley asked.

"No, yes, no, yes. Urgh, I don't know anymore! Part of me enjoyed the kiss; it was like it was old times. But another part of me hated it because he thought just because he was back that I would forgive and forget. I don't know what to do." Lilly said and looked to her friend for support.

Miley bit her lower lip in thought. She really wanted Jackson and Lilly to get back together, there was too much tension between the two and Miley always had to save Lilly from an awkward confrontation with Jackson.

Like on their way to the lodge, Oliver ended up sitting next to the driver and Miley had to sit between Lilly and Jackson. It was a nightmare; Lilly was acting so childish then.

But there was Lilly's feeling to consider, if she got back together with Jackson, she could get hurt again. But she could protect her friend. If she gives Jackson another chance, she could just threaten Jackson that she would kill him…

"Girls, can I come in?" Oliver asked on the other side of the door. Lilly got up and opened the door for him.

"Yeah, come on in." She said and then turned to Miley. "I'm going to have a look around the lodge." And with that, the conversation the two were having was officially over.

Oliver walked over to the bed and sat next to Miley. He took her hands into his and Miley rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think this is going to be a long holiday with those two." Miley said, meaning Jackson and Lilly. Oliver nodded in agreement.

"But promise me we will have time together, without the other two." Oliver asked, looking at Miley. She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, why else did we come together? How about tomorrow the two of us try skiing. Just the two of us, we leave those two lovebirds here at the lodge." Miley suggested. Oliver nodded in agreement and kissed Miley on the forehead. He wasn't going to give her the necklace yet.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

Lilly walked around the lodge, she was completely lost now. She had gone back to the lobby, but then started walking down one of the many hallways. She turned right, then right again and was faced with a door leading outside, or going back. Lilly opted for going back.

On her way back to the lobby, she thought she heard familiar voices from behind one of the doors, but just shrugged it off. The only other people she knew at the lodge were Jake and T.J and they were in the same hallway as her.

Soon she made it back to the lobby and found Jackson wondering around it. Lilly panicked and looked around for a hiding place. She saw a souvenir shop and quickly ran in there, hiding behind a clothes rack. She looked over the top and saw Jackson walk back down the hallway.

Lilly sighed in relief and turned around to run into someone. She looked up and saw a guy round about 17 look down at her. He had blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Are you ok? Sorry I ran into, I wasn't watching where I was going." He said, looking worried.

"No, it's fine. It's really my fault. Sorry." Lilly said.

"It's ok. I'm Trevor, by the way." He said and held out his hand. Lilly took it and shook it. "Lilly."

"So, are you visiting here?" He asked. Lilly nodded as both of them walked around the small store.

"I'm visiting from Malibu in California." She said. Trevor nodded.

"Yeah, I'm also visiting, but from England." He said. Lilly only then realised that he did in fact have a slight British accent.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Only arrived today and we're staying for a week." Lilly said. The two of them walked out of the shop and stopped in the centre of the lobby.

"Really? I arrived yesterday and I'm staying for 2 weeks. I'll see you around Lilly." He said and walked down a hallway. Lilly watched him until she heard voices behind her.

"Ooh, looks like Lilly has a new boyfriend!" Said two people together. Lilly turned around just in time to see two girls put their fingers together and go, "Ooh, tssss!"

Amber and Ashley were at their ski lodge. And Lilly was going to kill them.

**No one tried to guess that Amber and Ashley were coming. :( And don't worry about Trevor people, there isn't going to be anything between him and Lilly, it's strictly Lackson and nothing else. :D Just to tease you guys, here's some teasers about what's going to happen in the story:**

He turned around and his heart sank. _She _was here.

She watched as they moved closer together, their faces moving closer towards each other. As they moved closer, a piece of her heart was breaking.

He looked down at it and then out at the mountains. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was going to let her go.

Tears fell down her face as she watched him walk out of the lodge. She had lost him.

**Yeah, sad isn't it? Guess you can't guess which part belongs to whom. Hey, I need to add drama aswell people! Don't worry, I love happy endings. D**


	6. A Ruined Holiday

**Hey, another update! Cool huh? Sorry, but this chapter is kind of like a filler between this chapter and the next, because I have big plans for the next chapter! Which, I've written and I will uploaded tomorrow! Guys, I'm seriously on a roll with this story and I've got a long way to go with it! I'm also trying my hardest to write more and make my chapters longer, so tell me if I'm doing ok or should write more. You guys all rock.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I really do own Hannah Montana!!!! please note, that if I said that, there would be sarcasm in my voice nah, I don't own Hannah Montana, only my OCs and the plot belong to me. **

**Chapter 6: A Ruined Holiday**

Lilly clenched her fists. "Amber, Ashley." She said, trying to remain clam but failing miserably. All she wanted to do was just strangle both of them right then and there. It wasn't as if they were going to be missed by anyone…

"Lilly, what is happening…" Miley trailed off as she too saw the two girls who had made life a living hell since she moved to Malibu. She mirrored how Lilly looked, glaring at the two girls.

"Ooh, Miley is here too. So Lilly, who is that cute guy?" Ashley asked. Lilly opened her mouth to speak and give both a piece of her mind, when Miley stopped her.

"We have to go." Miley said quickly and pulled Lilly back to their room. Miley closed and locked the door.

"What are they doing here?!" Lilly screamed and jumped onto her bed. She put her face into her pillow and screamed. After about 5 minutes of screaming, Lilly calmed down and lay on her back.

"That's it, our holiday is officially ruined. Lets just pack our bags and head to the airport." Lilly said and jumped off the bed. Miley stood up and blocked her path.

"Oh no you don't, there is no way you are leaving now. You will stay this week and you will sort this whole mess out with my brother. You will also leave me out of it so I can spend time with Oliver." Miley said.

Lilly opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. Miley smiled and moved out the way. "Now we are meeting both boys later for dinner and tomorrow Oliver and I are going to ski." She said.

Lilly sat back down and crossed her arms. "I'm not going to spend time with Jackson." She said stubbornly. Miley sighed.

"Fine, but when we go home, you two must be on at least speaking terms." Miley said and opened her closet. "Now help me choose something to wear for dinner."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

Jackson had nothing better to do with his time then just hang out in the lobby. He thought he saw Lilly, but didn't see her anywhere. Later he saw walk off with Miley to their room, so he left them alone.

He also didn't want to bother Oliver who was nervous for some reason. He had just been in the room and heard Oken mutter something about a 'necklace' and 'lost it'. He felt sorry for the guy if that necklace was for Miley.

So Jackson was sitting down on one of the couches in the lobby. He had already checked the souvenir store, nothing of interest there. He hadn't gone to the restaurant yet, the 4 of them were going to eat there in an hours time.

"Wish Lilly would just forgive me." Jackson murmured and closed his eyes, thinking back to their first kiss, when he had scared her. It had been a accidental kiss, but because of it he knew that he really cared for Lilly.

"Whose Lilly?" Said a voice behind Jackson. He turned around and his heart sank. _She _was here.

"Uh, hey Bella." Jackson said nervously. The other girl who knew him looked confused and walked around the couch and sat next to him.

Bella had long auburn hair along with chocolate brown eyes. She smiled at her best friend from college.

"Heard the bad news, though I didn't expect to see you again after what happened." She said. Jackson forced a smile, for her sake. It's not that he didn't like her or anything, the complete opposite. But as a friend, a term Bella just couldn't seem to accept. This was the first time in his life that he had a problem with getting rid of her.

"So, who is Lilly again? She's not your sister; you said her name was Miley. So, who is she?" She asked, her voice all cheery but you could tell it was fake and that she was jealous.

Jackson shook his head. "Nah, just a friend. We've had a fight and she won't forgive me." He said. No use making Bella hate Lilly before she met her. The other girl brightened up at this.

"Oh, ok! It's good seeing you again Jackson. We should go skiing together sometime." She said and got up and left. Jackson sighed with relief and sat back on the couch. He was safe, for now.

"Who was that?" Jackson groaned and looked to his right where Miley, Lilly and Oliver stood. Miley looked confused, Oliver worried and Lilly angry, looking towards the place where Bella now stood.

'Is Lilly jealous?' Jackson wondered. Though this thought was discarded as trouble started. No one saw it coming. The only sign was a scream.

The 4 of them turned to see Jake and T.J. Not unusual, I mean they are going out an everything. Though, the rest of the world didn't know that. And the world starts with an A.

"Oh my gosh, Jake Ryan is here!" Ashley said. Amber, being the leader of them, remained clam, it's not like this was anything new.

Though you could see things changing very fast. That is because T.J, the new girl at school who arrived back along with Jake, was with him. Standing next to him. Holding his hand.

After that, all hell broke loose. Jackson couldn't see what was happening, due to the fact that he saw a cat-fighting coming and hid behind a couch, bringing Lilly along with him.

Miley and Oliver weren't so lucky. They were in the middle of the fight. Amber, who always wanted to be Jake's girlfriend, charged up to poor T.J and caught Miley by mistake.

"Amber!" Miley shouted as the other girl had a hold on her hair. Amber didn't let go as she continued towards T.J, who was glaring and getting ready to fight Amber.

Let's just say this, T.J can win any fight against Amber, any day. She had proved this time and time again in gym class, though Amber seemed to have forgotten this. So in a few seconds, T.J managed to get Amber in a headlock, who was still holding onto Miley who was now lying on the ground.

"What is going on here?!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in the direction of the reception desk where the guy, who happened to be the manager, who spoke stood. He glared at the three girls, who quickly untangled themselves.

Jake dragged T.J off to the restaurant, Amber rushed off to Ashley and Oliver helped Miley up off the floor.

"Thanks Oliver, let's go quickly." Miley said, looking at the manager. Oliver nodded and dragged Miley towards the restaurant.

Behind the couch, Jackson held onto Lilly as they listened to the noise. They heard someone shout and both looked up from the top of the couch. They saw Miley and Oliver heading towards the restaurant.

"I guess we should go now." Lilly said, looking at Jackson.

"Uh, yeah." He said, looking back at her. She gave him a small smile, which he returned. 'Now's the time, come on you can do this!' Jackson thought.

"Lilly, I'm really sorry." He said. Lilly nodded.

"I know. Let's meet up with the others." Lilly said and got up.

"Yeah, but…" Jackson started, but Lilly walked away. Jackson frowned; we're they friends again now? He also got up of the floor and followed her to the restaurant. Both of them found the table that Miley and Oliver were at and sat down on the two empty seats.

"Good, now that all of us are here, let's order our drinks." Miley said. Jackson looked over at Lilly who was looking down at the table. She felt eyes on her and lifted her head. She met Jackson's gaze and smiled.

**I don't think I should write cat-fights. But seriously, that is based on a really fight that happened at my school. Yeah, there are violent people there when it comes to boyfriends. hehe, don't tell anyone I said that. So it looks like a Jackson and Lilly are finally going to get together? Well, let's just wait and see. Another thing that is similar between this and Camping, I am doing two chapters as songfics, like next chapter for example. I have a song for each couple again:D **


	7. Because of You

**2 updates in 1 weekend! I'm really good aren't I? But kinda upset I only got reviews on the day I posted the chapter, so guys please review if you read this and tell me what you think. This will be the only time I will ask you to do this for me. So, this is a songfic chapter for Jackson, decided I'm going to give Miley, Lilly, Jackson and Oliver each a song, so Jackson's is 'Because of You' by Ne-Yo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah or the lyrics.**

**Chapter 7: Because of You**

Jackson lay on his bed, just thinking about Lilly. He was an idiot to let her go, he will admit that. Hell, anyone to leave that girl would be an idiot. She was really all he could think about and it sucked that he could never have her, hold her. Kiss her.

_Want to, but I can't help it  
I love the way it feels,  
It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real  
I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't  
Tell myself I'll stop everyday, knowin' that I won't _

Jackson closed his eyes and imagined her standing there before him, 2 years before when they first started going out. He remembered the first time they kissed, in the forest when he scared her.

'Yeah, that was real smooth.' Jackson thought and chuckled. Then he remembered those alone times they had together, when it would be just the two of them somewhere, just enjoying each other's company.

But then he went to college and dumped her. For what? 'You were scared.'

_I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it _

'I was scared because of what?' He thought.

'That she had found someone to replace you. Long distance relationships never work, do they?'

'But that's not the only reason.' Jackson sighed and sat up. Oliver wasn't back; he was still out with Miley. Which meant that Lilly would be by herself now, wouldn't it?

'I need her back, it's been torture without her.' Jackson thought and opened the door. He left the room and made his way to the girl's room, where he thought Lilly would be, but she wasn't.

"Ok, let's try the lobby." Jackson muttered to himself and turned around.

_And it's all because of you  
And it's all because...  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug _

"Lilly?" Jackson called out as he looked around the room. She wasn't there. He had to find her, just see her smile. He was definitely addicted to her now; it took leaving her just to see that.

Jackson looked in at the restaurant where the four of them left earlier that night. Miley and Oliver were back there, sharing an ice cream or something. Jackson turned around and went into the souvenir shop. No one there.

"Hey Jackson!" Said a cheerful voice. Jackson turned around and saw Bella making her way towards him. There wasn't enough time for him to run away.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked, this big smile on her face that kind of creped Jackson out.

"I'm looking for a friend." He said, and started to make his way towards a door that led to a lounge.

"Ok, I'll help you." Bella said. Jackson sighed, but agreed. There was no way he was getting rid of Bella now that she found him.

_Think of it every second  
I can't get nothing done,  
Only concern is the next time, I'm gonna get me some  
Know I should stay away from, cause it's no good for me  
I try and try but my obsession wont let me leave _

'Lilly, Lilly, Lilly.' Jackson thought. He had to find her now and tell her! Just thinking about her made his heart beat faster. But he was stuck with Bella now, which was definitely not a good thing when she found out who they were looking for.

"So who are we looking for Jackson?" Bella asked.

"Listen Bell, you don't really have to tag along with me. You can go and do your own thing." He said. He looked around the room again and his heart stopped. There she was, sitting on the couch by the fire. She was alone.

"I found my friend." He said. Lilly was looking down at something, her long blonde hair falling in front of her face. He stood still, just watching her for a while while Bella looked around the room.

"I don't see anyone who could be your friend." She said and then looked at Jackson. He had this dream like look on his face and was staring at the girl who was sitting on the couch, looking at a photo.

_I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it_

"Jackson, who is that girl?" Bella asked, pointing at Lilly. Jackson didn't hear her; all he was thinking about was Lilly and how he was going to tell her how big of a jerk he was and beg her to take him back.

Yes, pathetic isn't it? But he is obsessed with her. He was addicted and there was no living being on Earth that would stop him from his mission. Of course, we can be led to believe that Bella is from another planet.

"Do you like her?" Bell asked, spitting out the sentence. Once again, Jackson hadn't heard her. He started walking quickly towards Lilly, prepared to get her back. But never underestimate Bella.

_And it's all because of you  
And it's all because...  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Lilly sat down on the couch in the lounge by the fire. Dinner was pretty good, except for the fact that she couldn't stop looking at or thinking about Jackson. She just couldn't help it; she missed being with him and hated being angry with him.

She took out a photo of the two of them when they were at the camp last year. The two of them on the last day when they were packing up. Miley had taken the photo of them…

_"Come on, we need a photo of you two!" Lilly said as she held the camera. Miley crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. _

_"Fine, but we have to take one of you and Jackson next." She said. Lilly nodded and waited as Miley went to fetch Oliver. She dragged her boyfriend over to Lilly. _

_"But I hate getting my photo taken!" Oliver complained. _

_"Please do this for me Oliver." Miley said sweetly. Oliver gave in and nodded. Lilly rolled her eyes. _

_"Ok, say cheese!" Lilly shouted and took the photo. On the last minute, Miley leaned in and gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek, causing the boy to blush a bit. _

_"Right, yours and Jackson's turn!" Miley said, grabbing the camera out of Lilly's hands. Lilly went off to find Jackson, who was busy loading their stuff into his car. _

_"Come Jackson, Miley's going to take a photo of us." Lilly said, pulling her boyfriend with her. Jackson stood where Lilly told him and the two of them faced the camera. _

_"Say cheese!" Miley said. Just before the flash went off, Jackson pulled Lilly closer and gave her a kiss, not on the cheek. _

_"Hey, good photo, except we can't see your faces." Miley said and looked at the two, who hadn't broken the kiss yet._

Lilly looked up from the photo when she saw a drop of water hit the photo. She quickly wiped it away and looked up. Through the window, she could see Jackson standing there. It looked like he was looking at her.

_Ain't no doubt, so strung out  
Over you, over you, over you_

Lilly got up off the couch and turned to face Jackson who was making his way towards her. She smiled, but it soon faded. The girl who she saw with him earlier was with him again, and she was turning him around.

Lilly took a step towards them, but stopped. She watched as they moved closer together, their faces moving closer towards each other. As they moved closer, a piece of her heart was breaking.

She had look away, now, but she couldn't. She had to see if she had really lost him. Soon their lips met and she broke down. She let out a sob and ran out of the room. That was it, she was finally through with Jackson Rod Stewart and no one could change her mind. Not even Mr Jackson Stewart himself. Oh, how wrong she was.

_And it's all because of you  
And it's all because...  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug_

_She's the sweetest drug_

**Ducks while angry readers start throwing things at me Sorry! ducks again I surrender! Ok, hope y'all aren't angry at me. Sorry about that, but I already warned you about that part, just you didn't guess Jackson. Hehe, no worries, Jackson hates Bella and she'll be gone... eventually. If you like, you can go right ahead and kill her now. Well, at least she isn't a MarySue, with everyone liking her and all perfect. Teehee. I just need Lilly to be heartbroken right now, so she can go talk to Miley and then... well, I'm not gonna tell you! Last thing before I gotta go, next chapter won't be a songfic and the persons deep dark secret has not been revealed yet, that's on it's way!  
**


	8. Love is Stupid

**And I'm so sorry about Bella and the whole drama, but this just makes it fun to write about! D Don't worry, she'll be gone soon. Hehe. I'm ashamed at myself, didn't update when I wanted to. Yeah, I was still healing after the things you sent after me. P So, here it is. Thanks to those who stuck with me and reviewed the last chapter! You guys are the best. **

** Disclaimer: Oh, how I hate this. Go back to previous chapters with this up.**

**Chapter 8: Love is stupid**

Miley smiled at Oliver as he took her hands into his. They were still at the restaurant where they managed to get a little bit of alone time. It was just what they needed now that the drama with Lilly and Jackson had pulled Miley into it.

"Miley, I want to give you something." Oliver said and put a hand in his pockets. "Oh no, not again!"

"What?" Miley asked.

"I left it in the room. Stay here, I'll go get it for you." He said and got up. Oliver quickly left the restaurant, but didn't see Lilly enter. She looked around for Miley, wiping the tears away quickly.

"Miley!" Lilly said when she spotted her best friend and ran over to her. Miley turned in her seat and got up when she saw Lilly.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" Miley asked, getting worried about her friend. She was crying and Lilly relay cried about anything, unless it was boy related. Jackson…

"J-Jackson has a-another girlfriend." Lilly said between sobs. Miley gave her best friend a hug and led her out of the restaurant while Oliver came back.

"Sorry Oliver, but I have to go now." Miley said and led Lilly away, towards their room. Oliver looked down at the necklace and closed his fingers around it. Now was definitely not the right time to give this to Miley. But would he ever find the right time?

The girls entered the room and Miley closed the door. Lilly sat down on her bed and buried her face in the pillow. Miley sat down next to her and put a hand on her back.

"Lilly, tell me what happened." Miley asked softly. Lilly lay still for a while before she turned over and faced Miley. Her face was red and blotchy. She had tearstains on her cheeks and the pillow was wet.

Miley fetched a tissue and wiped Lilly's face and handed it to her to blow her nose. "Thanks Miley." She said softly and looked down at her hands. The two sat in silence again until Lilly spoke up.

"I saw him kissing another girl just now. He did it right in front of me, he knew I was watching." She said and quickly wiped her eyes again. She did not want the picture of Jackson and the other girl kissing stuck in her head right now.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Miley said and headed for the door, but Lilly stopped her.

"Miley, please don't. He'll know that I still have feelings for him and it could make this whole situation worse. It's not like he wants me back or anything." Lilly said and looked away from Miley, who opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. She knew Jackson wanted Lilly back, he told her so when they arrived.

"I'm going to bed now." Lilly said and got up. She made her way to the bathroom. After a while, Miley heard the shower go and decided to leave her friend alone, but Jackson had some questions to answer to.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

Jackson pushed Bella away as soon as their lips touched. He looked around for Lilly, but she had run off. He wished with all of his heart that she did not see what just happened, but thought that the chances were highly unlikely.

"What's wrong Jackson?" Bella asked. Jackson felt like laughing right now. What was wrong? Seemed like everything in his life was wrong, didn't seem like he could do anything right.

"I think you know what is wrong." Jackson said as calm as he could be. He was angry with Bella; it was really her fault things weren't working out with Lilly. She persuaded him back in college that long distance relationships didn't work and look where that ended him?

"I really don't know what you are talking about." She said, sweetly. Too sweetly.

"Get out of my life! Leave me alone! I don't even like you, not as a friend. We will never be together and it seems like you spoilt the chances of me being with the girl that I do like. I don't need you in my life, you are not the missing person!" Jackson said to her and left, not caring how she felt after that.

He saw Oliver sitting on a couch in the lobby, playing around with something. He walked up to him, hoping he knew where the girls were.

"They're in their room." Oliver said as he saw Jackson coming closer. He just nodded and headed down the corridor to the girls room. He knocked twice before Miley opened. When the door opened, she was smiling but when she realized it was Jackson, her smile faded.

"What do you think you are doing here? Haven't you hurt her enough?" Miley hissed. Jackson pushed Miley out of the way and entered the room.

"Where is Lilly?" He asked, looking around the room.

"She's in the shower, now leave, if she sees you're here, it'll just make matters worse. Come back tomorrow when we all go skiing." Miley said.

Then it hit Jackson. Snow. Skiing. Snow. Blizzard. He started panicking, what if it happened again? No way, he couldn't live through that again. Being locked up in a room, stuck with a doll that spoke…

"Hello, Earth to Jackson, can you hear me?" Miley asked, standing over her brother who had collapsed on the floor, looking white. His eyes were big and his mouth was closed tight.

"Jackson!" Miley shouted. Jackson snapped out of the trance he was in and stood up.

"Are there going to be any blizzards during our stay here?" He asked. Miley looked at him with a confused look on her face. She then opened her mouth to respond, but she heard the water turn off. Lilly was coming out now.

"Sorry Jackson, but you have to go!" Miley said and pushed him out the door and slammed the door in his face. Jackson sighed and made his way to his and Oliver's room. Oliver wasn't there yet, but liked Jackson cared about him. He just went straight to bed.

But maybe if Jackson and Lilly weren't so wrapped up in their own love life failure, they would've picked up that thing weren't so peaceful and happy in Miley's and Oliver's. Maybe if they stopped thinking about themselves, things would've turned out differently?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

Early next morning, two rooms got an early morning call. The 4 teens in those rooms got up and got ready for their first day in Switzerland. They met up in the dinning room where they had an early breakfast. They were going to hit the slopes early.

"Did you girls sleep well?" Jackson asked, the question directed more at Lilly then at both girls sitting at the table. Lilly, however, wouldn't even look at Jackson.

"Yeah, sure." Miley said and looked over at Oliver who looked as if he was staring out into space. Having experience with boys not listening when they are in this kind of trance, Miley left him alone.

"Are all of us renting snowboards?" Jackson asked again, trying to get Lilly to look at him.

"Uh no, I'm getting skis." Miley said. Jackson glared at her, but Miley just glared back.

"I'm not hungry, I'll meet you at the ski lift." Lilly said and got up from the table. Oliver seemed to snap out of the trance he was in and got up too. Miley looked over at him, he hadn't even eaten his breakfast!

"Oliver, where are you going?" She asked.

"Just going to walk around. I'll meet you up the lift later." He said. Miley sighed and turned to Jackson.

"Talk to Lilly. Now." She said and got up. Jackson sighed and put his head in his hands. Seemed like everyone blamed him for the troubles in their lives now.

"Hey Jackson!" Said a voice behind him. Jackson turned to see T.J wave at him and make her way towards his table. Jake wasn't with her, so there weren't a lot of people, mostly teen girls, flocking around her.

"Uh, hi." Jackson said. T.J sat down on Miley's empty seat. She smiled at him in this weird way that made Jackson uncomfortable.

"People don't get me, they think that because I'm going out with Jake, that I'm also egotistic, but I'm not. I'm going out with him because I like him, they way he is. I know that Miley and Lilly find me annoying, but I know that. It's just who I am, Jake even confirmed it." She said.

"Yeah, what is your point?" Jackson asked. T.J sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"Why do you like Lilly?"

"What?" Jackson asked. The question threw him off guard.

"Why do you like Lilly? What attracted you to her?" She asked again. Jackson thought about this for a while, making sure that he gave the right answer.

"Well, we have some things in common. I love her personality. I love everything about her, being a skater girl, being a blond sometimes and how she seems to be able to talk to me." Jackson said.

"And…" T.J said.

"I love her."

"There you go. Now why did you break up with her?"

"Because someone who I thought was a friend told me long distance relationships won't work." Jackson said sadly. T.J nodded in agreement. "Love is stupid." He said.

"Now, back to what I said. I like Jake the way he is, I wouldn't change him. He likes me and wouldn't change me. Sure, we fight and once we almost broke up, but we got through it. Even if we broke up, it would be for a legitimate reason. Maybe Lilly doesn't know the reason, but seeing you kiss a girl when you were giving signs of rekindling your past relationship, that must've been a heavy blow for the poor girl." T.J said.

Jackson nodded, waiting for T.J to continue, but she didn't. She sat there, waiting for Jackson to speak. "Are you saying I have to apologize, because I was about to do that." He said.

"I know, but I'm here to give you advice. Do it when you go skiing, doing something she likes. Or something that is close to what she likes. Show her that you care for her. Show her that she is the girl for you and not Bella." T.J said and got up off the chair.

"See ya around Jackson." She said happily and walked off to find Jake. Jackson sat back and thought over the conversation he had with T.J. Sure, that girl can act stupid sometimes, but she was actually really smart. He turned in his seat and looked at her with Jake. They were happy, and him and Lilly were going to be a happy couple soon too.

**There you go, theres the secret! Hey, what do you mean 'What secret?'? The deep, dark secret I keep talking about, its in there! Not gonna tell you which part, but y'all are smart and will guess it easily. Feel so sorry for Oliver, dunno if he will ever give Miley that necklace. Maybe he should forget about it and opt for a ring? hint hint Haha...uh, no. Too young for that, maybe if I make this a trilogy? Nah. D**


	9. Unlove You

**Another update! I'm on a roll people and I felt like writing about Lackson. It's Lilly's song now, Unlove You by Ashley Tisdale.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

Chapter 9: Unlove You 

Lilly sat down at the bench just outside the ski lift, waiting for the others to come. She had a rented snowboard lying next to her along with a pair of goggles. She just wanted to be alone for a while, just to think. She thought it would be easy forgetting about Jackson, but it wasn't and him trying to talk to her just made it worse.

_I fell in a perfect way  
Never had a choice to make  
Crashed into your tidal wave  
I didn't even struggle_

It just seemed no matter how many times Jackson messed up and hurt her; she just couldn't stop loving him. There was nothing she could do about that, except face the fact that they just weren't meant to be.

"Hey Lilly, are you ready?" Oliver asked as he came out with his snowboard as well. Lilly nodded and picked up hers as Miley joined them. She didn't see Jackson and bit her lower lip to stop herself from asking where he was.

"We can go, Jackson said he would meet us later." Miley said. Lilly nodded and followed the other two towards the ski lift. Miley and Oliver got on together and Lilly got on the one behind them, looking back at the doors. As they got further away, Lilly saw Jackson come out and head towards the lift.

_Sailed right through your atmosphere  
Closed my eyes and landed here  
Didn't see the trouble  
And I didn't care_

"Lilly, did you see Jackson come out?" Miley turned around and asked her friend. Lilly faced Miley quickly and nodded. Miley turned back around and Lilly turned her head slightly again so she could see Jackson. He was alone, Bella wasn't with him.

The three of them made it to the top and waited for Jackson to come, Miley's decision.

"You know, you didn't have to wait for me." Jackson said. Miley rolled her eyes and moved away, pulling Oliver with her. It just left Lilly and Jackson, alone.

"Listen Lilly, about what you saw last night." Jackson started, but Lilly shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it. You have a new girlfriend, I'm happy for you." She said and sat down to put her board on.

"No, you see that's the thing, Bella isn't my girl-" He started again, but Lilly got up quickly and went down the mountain. Jackson moaned and followed her down too. He had to tell her when they got to the bottom.

_I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too  
I can do most anything I have to_

Lilly blinked back the tears again. She can't do this; she can't pretend anymore that she doesn't love him anymore. But could she live with the pain seeing him with someone else? No, she wouldn't have to, she could leave.

Because she wasn't paying attention, she almost hit a rock, but swerved away on the last minute. She fell to the ground and started to roll down, but she stopped herself and tried to get up, but someone managed to stop just behind her.

Lilly looked at that someone. "Go away Jackson! I don't need your help, just leave me alone!" Lilly shouted and got up.

"No Lilly, we really need to talk." He said and she slowly started moving again. He followed.

"No, we don't!" She shouted as she started gaining speed. She started doing sharp turns and jump over obstacles, just to get him to leave her. But it seemed Jackson could snowboard.

_But this one thing I cannot change  
I almost kind of like the pain  
Wear your tattoo like a stain  
And it will take forever to fade away_

She looked around for somewhere to get rid of him. She saw a forest to her left and quickly turned and headed in there, but she underestimated him. Jackson turned at the last possible second and managed to follow her in there. He was right behind her now.

"Lilly!" He shouted, but she blocked him out. Hearing her name come out of his mouth made her shiver, so she closed her eyes quickly and opened them again.

"Just go away!" She shouted back, and ducked from hitting a low branch. She looked behind her to see if Jackson also missed it and he had.

"LILLY! WATCH OUT!" He yelled. She looked back at where she was heading and hit a tree. She fell down onto the ground and held her head. It was throbbing with pain. She closed her eyes and opened them, but everything was spinning.

"Lilly! Lilly, can you hear me?" She heard someone say. She opened her mouth to say something, but her head started hurting more. She moaned and felt the person who was talking pull her closer.

_I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too  
I can do most anything I have to_

"No, don't close your eyes. Stay awake." Jackson said, getting worried about the girl in his arms. He looked around, they had reached the bottom of the slope, but he had no idea where they were.

"Lilly, can you speak?" He asked her. She moaned and turned her head to look at him.

"Jackson?" She said and tried to close her eyes, but Jackson stopped her.

"Listen to me, I think you have a concussion. I need you to stay awake and talk to me, can you do that?" He asked. Lilly nodded her head slowly. Jackson sighed and looked around the forest again.

He spotted a small wooden hut near by. Jackson took off the boards and picked Lilly up. He kept talking to her, so she would stay awake. He slowly made his way to the hut.

"Lilly, what colour is my eyes?" He asked, trying to get her to focus on him. She turned her head and looked at him.

"Blue." She said and her eyes started to close again.

"Lilly. Lilly, listen to me, you can't sleep now. Open your eyes." Jackson said as he neared the door. She kept her eyes opened, just like he told her to. He smiled at her and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he tried the doorknob and it opened.

_But I can't unlove you, woahh  
Why would I want to, woahh  
I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
I'll never get through that  
Why would I want to_

Jackson entered and saw that it was empty. It was just one big open room that had a bed, a table and a fireplace. He put Lilly down on the bed and looked at the fireplace, which already had wood in it. He went through the things on the desk and found a box of matches. He started the fire while talking to Lilly.

"Now that I have you listening, I guess I can tell you the truth. Whether or not you remember it, doesn't matter." He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, Lilly watching him.

"Bella isn't my girlfriend and I don't like her that way. It's her fault that I broke up with you, I shouldn't've listened to her when she said long distance relationships didn't work, but I did. She wants me, but I don't want her. I want you Lilly." He said.

_There's always time for other dreams  
Why must we erase these things?_

"Jackson." Lilly moaned and closed her eyes tight.

"No Lilly, stay awake. I know you're tired, but you can't sleep now." He said and pulled her closer to him. Lilly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Stop talking, you're just making my head hurt more." She said. Jackson smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I'll try and help you get rid of it." He said and began massaging her temples softly. Lilly sighed shook his hands off her head, which just caused her to stop immediately because of the pain. She rested her head on his chest.

"I love you Jackson, I can't forget about you, no matter how much you hurt me. The break up and the kiss, I still love you." She said softly. Jackson turned her around and made her look at him again.

"I know that, and it actually killed me to hurt you like that when I knew how much you cared for me. I'm sorry Lilly." He said.

_I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too_

Lilly looked away, hurt that he never said that he loved her back. She just told him that she loved him and he doesn't even say it back! 'Face it Lilly, he doesn't love you.' Said that voice in her head.

"And, I love you too."

"What?" Lilly said, taken by surprise. She was ready to start yelling at him again, but now she just smiled at him.

"Lilly, would you be my girlfriend again?" He asked. Lilly was about to nod and scream 'YES!' but stopped herself. She had to think about this, but now wasn't the right time.

"Lilly? Lilly, no please don't close your eyes again." Jackson said and held her face to look at him. But suddenly there was a noise and Jackson looked away and at the door. His face paled as he slowly got up off the bed and made his way towards the door. His hand shook as he reached out for the knob.

'It's ok, it hasn't happened again, everything is going to be fine.' He thought. He turned the knob and opened the door. Snow blocked the door, there was no way out.

Once again, he was stuck in a small room and there was no way out. Just hopefully this time, there was no doll.

_I can do most anything I have to  
But I can't unlove you_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Where are they?" Miley said, getting worried now. They had been back at the lodge for an hour now and hadn't seen any sign of her brother or Lilly. They had checked their rooms and every place in the lodge, but hadn't seen them.

"Do you think they're still on the slopes?" She asked.

"Miley, calm down. I'm sure they're fine, maybe they've made up and are just out and doing something together." Oliver said.

But this didn't help Miley. She worried about them all through the dinner they had together, talking non-stop about where they could be.

"Miley! They are fine, you don't have to worry about them." Oliver said as they walked around the lodge one last time before they would head off to bed.

"I don't have to worry? Do you know where they could be? Maybe somebody found them and murdered them or something! I can't be fine when we haven't seen them for the whole day! We have to find them!" Miley said.

"Calm down! I don't think they're dead or anything. If they don't come back by tomorrow morning, then we should call the police and get them to help us look for them." He said.

But that didn't calm Miley down. "Yes, but what if…"

"That's it! Ok Miley, I came here because you said we were going to spend time together. All that's happened since we got here is you making sure Lilly and Jackson don't sit next to each other or that they even have to talk to each other. Well, I've had enough. Good night." Oliver said and walked away from Miley.

He went outside and looked at the night sky. Oliver took the necklace out of his pocket. He looked down at it and then out at the mountains. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was going to let her go.

**Haha, I went back and read it and realised I made Lilly get the concussion when it says, 'I almost kinda like the pain'. Didn't mean for it to happen the way, sorry guys. Oh no, I'm seriously going to lose fans now! Hehe, don't worry, Miley will pull herself together in time to stop Oliver from doing whatever he is going to do by 'letting her go'. Which will happen in the next few chapters. D**


	10. Snowed In

Disclaimer: See Previous chapters**  
**

**Chapter 10: Snowed In**

"Jackson? What's wrong?" Lilly asked. She sat up and leaned on her elbows and look at the boy who was leaning against the door with his eyes closed. She felt better now, still felt a bit dizzy but the room wasn't spinning anymore.

"We're snowed in. I don't know what happened, but now there's a big pile of snow in front of the door and we can't get out!" Jackson shouted and banged his head against the door. "Ow."

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Lilly asked and tried to stand up, but fell down because the room started spinning again. Jackson opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Don't try to stand up, just stay there. And no, thanks to you we went into the forest and now I don't even know where we are." He said and got up.

"Hey, don't blame this on me! If you hadn't followed me, I wouldn't have hit that tree!" Lilly said.

"If you would've spoken to me before we went down the slope, we also wouldn't be here."

"If you hadn't broken up with me, we wouldn't be here at all!" Lilly said. Both of them went quiet after, both looking away from one another. Jackson looked at the fire, the flames dancing up and down, seemingly mocking him. He had taken Lilly's outburst as a no to his question earlier

"So, what do we do now?" Lilly asked. Jackson sighed and looked at her, trying his best not to think about the fact that they were stuck in a hut and there was no way out. Oops, too late.

"Jackson? Jackson! Breathe!" Lilly shouted and hit him across the head. Lilly got off the bed and fell onto the floor next to him. He was breathing in heavily now and he would hyperventilate if he didn't stop doing that.

"Jackson, look at me." Lilly said and took his face in her hands. She made him look at her. "Now breathe in. Hold it. 1, 2, 3. Now exhale. Breathe in. 1, 2, 3. Exhale."

Jackson started breathing normally and Lilly stopped giving him instructions, but never let go of his face. They looked into each other eyes and Lilly found herself moving her face closer towards Jackson's.

"Lilly, no." Jackson said and moved his face away from hers and her hands.

"Um, why were you breathing fast?" Lilly asked, trying not to think about her wanting to kiss him. He asked her to be his girlfriend, right? 'But you never gave him an answer.'

"It's a long story." Jackson said.

"We have time." Lilly said. Jackson chuckled and turned back to her.

"Well, you know two years ago my dad and I went on that fishing trip?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, I remember that. That's when Roxie had to look after Miley and I and she came to our school." Lilly said and then realised where this was going. "Oh, you got snowed in, I remember you telling me that." She said.

"Yeah, well I haven't been the same since then, that crazy old man and his doll that spoke. I saved it, but then I sold it. It was kinda creeping me out." Jackson said.

"Well, I don't think there's one of those dolls here and I'm here instead of an old man." Lilly said and rested her head on Jackson shoulder.

"Lilly, you're making this harder." He said and moved away from her.

"What do you mean? Didn't you listen to me just now? I said I love you Jackson Rod Stewart! Yes, I will be your girlfriend!" Lilly said. Jackson looked surprised at this, but a smile slowly formed on his face.

"Really?" He asked. After everything that happened to her because of him, she was willing to stick with him?

"Yes Jackson. Do you want me to spell it out? I space W-I-L-L-" Lilly started but Jackson stopped her by covering her mouth with his.

It was a sweet and gentle kiss, something that you would imagine your first kiss to feel like. Lilly smiled in the kiss and slowly broke away.

"Or you could've done that." She said, still smiling.

"Yeah, now how about we find a way out of here?" Jackson asked. Lilly nodded and searched her pockets for something.

"Found it! Our ticket out of here!" She said and pulled out her cell phone. She looked at it and groaned. "No signal and it's wet."

"Ok, new plan." Jackson said and opened the door. He then searched the hut until he found a small spade. "We'll dig ourselves out of here." 

Lilly sat back on the bed and watched as Jackson started shifting the snow. They didn't know how much was covering the doorway; for all they knew it could've been an avalanche.

"Lilly, come here!" Jackson said after 10 minutes. Lilly got off the bed and hurried over to the door. Jackson dropped the small spade and started using his hands. Lilly helped him and soon the snow fell on top of them, revealing the outside world.

"You did it!" Lilly said when she managed to get out from under the snow. Jackson nodded and helped her up. They left the hut and looked around. They were at the bottom of the slope and it was pretty dark now, they had spent the whole day in the hut.

"Come on, this way." Lilly said and led him out of the forest. They found the lift that took them back up to the lodge. Only problem was that it was shut down now for the night.

"What are we going to do?" Lilly asked, panicking now. Jackson brought her in for a hug and turned her back to the direction of the forest.

"We're going to spend the night in the hut. Then, tomorrow morning we'll come back when the lift is working again." He said. Lilly nodded in agreement and the two of them went back to the small hut.

* * *

Author's notes will always be on the bottom from now on. I figured out how to do that line thing! I know, not important. Sorry, this is a filler chapter and I just had to get those two together, they've been apart for 10 chapters now! So, they're together. Now, I know you want to know what is going to happen between Miley and Oliver, but that will have to wait until the next chapter! Don't worry, Ollie isn't thinking right and is also worried about these two, which is all I'm saying. And that I like happy endings (I've said this before, but it's just to reassure you guys). 


	11. Double Trouble

Ok, so all my Lackson readers will love me, all my Molivers are probably going to start hating me, but never fear my readers, whats a story without a little bit of drama?

Disclaimer: I wonder why we have to do this? Anyway, refer to previous chapters.

Chapter 11: 

Double Trouble

Miley sat on her bed, just looking at the wall. She was worried about her brother and Lilly. She was scared for them, but now Oliver wouldn't talk to her. He ignored her after his outburst and locked himself up in his room.

'I'm just worried about them, that's all. That gives him no reason to be angry at me!' She thought and groaned.

"Yes it does." She said softly and got up off the bed. She left the room and wondered down to the lounge. There were still a few people there, but she didn't take any notice of them. She sat down on the couch near the fire.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Asked someone. Miley looked to see who the speaker was. It was Jake.

"Yeah, sure." Miley said. Jake sat down on the seat next to her and looked into the fire.

"You and Oliver have a fight?" He asked. Miley nodded. "What was it about?"

"He claims that the whole time we've been here, I've been worrying over Lilly and Jackson because both are too stubborn to admit that both of them are wrong. He blames me for Lilly dragging me into all of this." Miley said.

"Uh, ok. I'm not really good at this, but I'll give it a shot. I think Oliver is right about why he is angry. It sounds like you aren't even trying to spend time with him and leaving the other two to sort their own problem out." Jake said.

"Wow Jake, what happened to you? What happened to the egotistic movie star?" Miley asked.

"Uh, that's what happens when you hang out with T.J for too long." He said and looked behind him. Miley saw the girl wave at them from the couch where she sat, reading a book.

"Yeah, your lucky to have her. She might just be the girl for you." Miley said. Jake smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that things didn't work out between us." He said. Miley put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok. Hey, if you hadn't moved to Romania, Oliver and I wouldn't be together and you wouldn't have met T.J. Everything works out for the best in the end." She said. After she spoke, a flash went off and the two of them turned to see Amber and Ashley standing there, their camera phones pointed at the two of them.

"Ooh Miley, I wonder what your boyfriend is gonna say when he finds out you still like Jake?" Amber asked and started laughing.

"Nothing, because you won't be able to tell him!" Miley said and then tried to snatch the phone out of her hands, but Amber moved away.

"Sorry, but this will definitely end up being seen by Oliver." She said, turning around and running into said boy.

Oliver snatched the phone out of Amber's hands and looked at the photo. Miley's face was close to Jake's.

"Oliver, it's not what it looks like." Miley said, moving closer to him. T.J came up behind him and looked at the picture.

"She's right Oliver, they were just talking." T.J said and took the phone out of his hands and deleted the picture. T.J looked over at Amber and Ashley, smirking. "Would Daddy buy you a new cell phone if he found out what happened to your old one?"

"What do you mean?" Amber asked. T.J grinned and walked over to a window, opening it and throwing the cell phone into the snow. Amber's eyes went wide and she ran to the window, knocking T.J out of the way.

"Can you see it?" Ashley asked. Amber shook her head furiously and was about to climb out of the window, when T.J pulled her back in.

"Whoa, you don't want to go out there, there is a blizzard coming." T.J said. "Wait, on second thoughts, go right ahead. As if any of us are going to miss you two."

Amber glared at her and left the room, Ashley following behind. T.J smiled and went off to her room, Jake following her. Miley was still looking at Oliver, who was looking down at his shoes. They stood still for a while, but he looked up at her.

"I came here with you because I wanted to spend time with you, just the two of us. Yes, I am worried about Lilly and Jackson, but we know they can take care of themselves. I bet they'd be back tomorrow morning, but I won't. I'm sorry." He said and moved to hug her. Miley didn't return the hug, but she felt him put something in her palm. He turned around and walked off.

Miley quickly wiped away her tears and opened her palm to see a necklace. It was a silver 'M' on a silver chain. It broke Miley's heart to see it and realised that this was what Oliver was trying to give her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

Lilly sat shivering on the bed, Jackson busy putting more wood in the fire to keep it going when the two of them fell asleep. The door was shut tight, but that didn't stop the cold wind to seep through the cracks. Lilly pulled the blanket tighter around herself, watching the fire dance.

"Hey, is there any space for me?" Jackson asked as he came closer to Lilly. She unwrapped herself and held some of the blanket open for him. Jackson pulled her closer to him, wrapping the blanket around himself as well. The two watched the fire as it danced along in the fireplace.

"Do you know what the time is?" Lilly asked. Jackson just shrugged.

"It could be 9 o'clock, but that's just a guess." He said, pulling Lilly closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, smiling softly.

"Do you like being here, in Switzerland." She asked, trying to do something.

"Well, at first I didn't want to come because of, well, us. But now, I think I'm starting to like being here." He said, smiling as Lilly turned around and kissed his cheek.

"Well, let's just forget about that." She said and yawned.

"You tired?" Jackson asked. Lilly nodded and lay down on the bed, but it took the blanket off of Jackson.

"Oops, sorry." She said, sitting up again but Jackson lay down next to her, covering himself again and pulling her closer.

"It's ok Lilly, I think both of us should actually go to sleep now, I'm also… kinda… tired." Jackson said as he dozed off. Lilly giggled but soon she also joined Jackson by going to sleep.

------

The next morning, Lilly woke up to find herself still in Jackson's arms. She snuggled closer to his chest, making Jackson mumble something in his sleep. Lilly turned around to see his face.

"Morning sleepy head." She said, prodding his nose. He shifted in his sleep and hugged her closer to him. "Oh, you want to play do you? Alright, this should wake you up." She said and kissed his lips. No response. "Sorry, but now I have no other choice."

Lilly stood up, taking the warm blanket off of him. A cold burst of wind hit his hands, face and feet, causing Jackson to spring awake. It was almost as bad as his father spraying him with water!

"Morning Jackson. I guess you're a heavy sleeper." Lily said, folding the blanket. Jackson shook his head, pulling on his boots.

"No, I was awake the whole time. By the way, you have morning breath." He said and ducked as Lilly threw one of her boots at him.

"So you were awake! That's it, no more kisses for you." Lilly said as she pulled on the boot that she threw at Jackson and left the hut. Jackson pulled on his boots and quickly followed her out.

They made it to the ski lifts, which had just started to become operational. The two got on the next one that came down and looked examined their surroundings. The day before, they had skied maybe 4km from where they started.

"Miley's gonna kill us when she sees us." Lilly said as they neared the lodge.

"Why?" Jackson asked. Lilly pointed to something and Jackson followed where she pointed. There at the entrance to the lodge stood Oliver, suitcases packed and getting into a taxi. He was leaving.

* * *

If this seems short, sorry. And sorry it took me a while to update, but I really didn't know how to write this chapter. It isn't my favourite one, but I think it's alright. Also sorry that Jake is kinda out of character, but he can't be his normal self in this story! Coz if he was, I'd have to kill him off. Actually, I wouldn't do that. D But I just hope I still have readers and reviews. Guys, please review for me, coz y'all are the best! 


	12. Don't Leave

Holding a little competition to see who can guess what TV show this chapter is based on.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chapter 12- 

Don't Leave

"Hey Oliver!" Lilly shouted, running up to him before he got into the cab. He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Lilly standing there.

"Lilly, where have you been?" he asked.

"Never mind that, what are you doing? Are you and Miley leaving?" She asked, looking for her best friend.

"No, I'm leaving here. Things haven't exactly been going as planned." He said, picking his suitcase up and putting it into the back of the cab. Lilly's eyes went big.

"You two broke up?" She asked. Oliver shook his head and Lilly calmed down. "Well, let's just make the most of the time we have left! Come one Oliver, don't leave just yet!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if things will change. Tell Miles I say bye and that I'll see you all back in Malibu." He said and got into the cab. Lilly stood there, watching as it drove off. 'Jerk, he didn't even say good bye to her!' She thought and turned and walked to Jackson who was waiting for her by the entrance to the lodge.

"I guess you and Miley need to spend time together?" He asked, hugging her. Lilly nodded and the two walked in and went their separate ways. Lilly went to Miley's room and took out her passkey and opened the door. The curtains were closed, so Miley was still sleeping.

Lilly walked over to the windows and drew back the curtains. She heard Miley sit up in her bed and fall over onto the floor. Lilly turned around and grinned at her best friend.

"Whose there?" Miley asked as she got back and swept her hair out of her face. When she saw Lilly standing there, she hit her back against the cupboard as she took a step backwards.

"Lilly!" Miley screamed and ran up to her friend, giving her a hug. Then she pulled away and hit her on the arm. "That's for getting lost yesterday."

"Yeah, maybe I did need that." Lilly said, rubbing her arm. "But I have good news, Jackson and I are back together!"

Miley smiled for her friend, but it slowly disappeared when she thought back at the argument she and Oliver had. She sat down on her bed, blinking back the tears that wanted to just fall. Miley wouldn't cry about a boy.

"Miles, what's wrong?" Lilly asked, sitting on the bed as well.

"Oliver and I broke up." Mile said. Lilly frowned.

"That's not what he told me." She said. Miley looked at her, her eyes big.

"You saw him? Where is he?" She asked, jumping off the bed and searching for something to wear. Lilly sighed sadly.

"He left Miles, he's going home." She said. Miley stopped running around and turned to look at her friend. One single tear escaped her eyes and slid down her cheek.

"No! Lilly, it's all my fault he's gone! I can't stay here either if he goes back to Malibu, I'll go with him!" She said, pulling on jeans and a random shirt. She started to fling things into her suitcase, but Lilly stopped her.

"Miles, here's what we'll do. We'll go to the airport and stop him and he'll stay with us!" Lilly said. Miley nodded and rushed out of the room, Lilly following behind. Jackson saw them and followed them outside where they took one of the waiting cabs.

"To the airport." Miley said to the driver and took out her cell phone. She dialled Oliver's cell, hoping that he hadn't boarded it yet. He answered it on the third ring.

"Miley, I can't talk right now, I need to board the plane." He said.

"No Oliver, you don't have to go! Ok, I'm sorry I haven't been focused on our relationship and that this vacation was a complete waste of time, but it isn't!" Miley said. She heard Oliver start to say something, but someone took the cell phone out of his hands.

"I'm sorry but the plane is about to take off." The airhostess said. Lilly, who was listening in on the conversation, stole the cell phone out of Miley's hands.

"Sorry, but you can't take off because there is something wrong with the…" Lilly thought quickly and said the first thing that came to her mind. "Left phalange! Yeah, it's really bad and you can't take off until it's fixed!" She said. She heard the airhostess gasp and announce that all passengers must exit the plane before the line went dead.

"So?" Miley asked as she took her phone from Lilly.

"He's not going anywhere, for now." She said and rested her head on Jackson's shoulder. Miley sighed and looked out of the window. It had started to rain lightly now.

10 minutes later, the three of them found themselves at the airport. Miley ran off, looking for the departures to Malibu. There was one delay, it was about to take off in 5 minutes! Miley ran towards the gate, looking around for Oliver everywhere, but couldn't see him in the crowd.

"Can you see him?" Lilly asked as she joined her. Miley shook her head and sat down, putting her head in her hands. Lilly sat down next to her, rubbing her back. Jackson joined them, a map in his hands.

"Uh, girls, I have some bad news." He said. Lilly looked up at him, Miley continued to look at the ground. "We're in the wrong airport."

"What?!" Miley said, jumping up. Jackson showed her map and showed her where the other airport was, the one that they arrived in.

"We have to go, he might be there!" She said and ran off, leaving the other two behind. Miley found her own cab and was soon rushing towards the other airport. She had her eyes closed, silently praying that Oliver was still there and that he hadn't taken off yet.

Because of this, she didn't feel her pocket vibrate as someone tried to call her. After a few rings, it stopped and the person calling got sent to voicemail, where they left a message. That person was Oliver.

Miley opened her eyes when she felt the car slow down, but was disappointed to see that they were stuck in traffic. The airport was right there, but there were too many cars.

"Isn't there some other way to get there?" She asked desperately, but the cab driver shook his head. Miley sighed and sat back for a while. She looked back at the airport and then at the cars. She couldn't just sit here while Oliver left her.

"Here, thanks." Miley said, paying him and getting out of the car. She slammed the door shut and ran through the other cars, not caring that she got wet in the process. When she reached the airport, she was drenched and her hair was stuck to her face, but she didn't care. She saw that the plane for Malibu was boarding, so she ran over to that gate, but a guard stopped her.

"No! I have to get to that plan and stop my boyfriend from leaving!" She screamed, but he still didn't let her through. She heard an announcement that the plane had just left and she gave up.

She let the tears fall down her face, no one noticing that she was crying because she was already wet. She sat down on one of the chairs and took out her phone she saw she had one missed call and that she had a voicemail message. She put the phone to her ear and listened to the message.

"Hey Miley, it's Oliver. I know you don't want me to go back, but it's for the best, isn't it? I mean, there's the whole Lilly and Jackson drama, but I want you to know that this doesn't mean I don't love you. Wait… no, there it is, I love you Miley Rae Stewart. Wait, what am I doing here! I need to get off this plane!"

She heard Oliver and the airhostess have an argument before the line went dead again. Miley looked at the phone. "I need to know that he made it out!" She screamed at it.

"He did." Miley looked up and saw Oliver standing there. She jumped out of her seat and ran up to him, hugging him as tight as she could. Oliver smiled when he saw that Miley was wearing his necklace.

* * *

So, who ever can guess what TV inspired this chapter, will get to feature in this story and give Bella what's coming to her! Lol, if you want to, just thought that would be a good idea. This isn't over yet, I need to add in more Lackson coz they weren't together at the beginning. My hand is so sore, I just had to rewrite 12 pages from 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' for English and I shortened it to 5 pages. Go me! Plus I had to change it to modern English.  



	13. Revenge

Chapter 13- 

Revenge

Miley left Jackson and Lilly at the second airport, all by themselves. Since it was pointless to follow her to the other airport, they caught a cab back to the lodge where Miley would hopefully return later with Oliver.

The drive there was silent, they didn't really speak to one another until they made it back to the lodge. They ran inside and went to their rooms to get changed. They met back in the lounge where they sat together on the couch by the fire, Lilly sitting on Jackson's lap.

"So honey-"

"Honey? Are you looking for another break up?" Lilly asked jokingly. Jackson just grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"No, I promise that won't happen again." He said.

"Good." Lilly said, grinning. She looked away from Jackson and at someone who was watching them. She saw Trevor who smiled at her and walked over towards them.

"Uh, hey Lilly. Can I talk to you for a second?" Trevor asked. Lilly nodded and got off of Jackson's lap. She saw him glare at Trevor and she just shook her head.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Lilly asked.

"Well, you see the thing is-" Trevor started, but was cut off by Bella.

"There you are little brother. Oh, hi." She said, smiling sweetly at Lilly. "Have you agreed to go out with my brother?"

"No." Lilly said. Bella's smile faded and she glared at Lilly.

"Listen girly-" She started to say, but Trevor pushed her away.

"That was…weird." Lilly said, watching the siblings walk away. Jackson came up behind Lilly and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, she's still trying to break us up?" He asked. Lilly nodded and looked at Jackson, smiling. "Oh no…"

------

"Lilly, are you sure?" Jackson asked.

"Yes, now stop asking me that! We're going to get rid of her, once and for all!" Lilly said, dragging Jackson around the lodge, looking for Bella.

"You know, she's a stalker. I wouldn't be surprised if she knew where I lived." Jackson said, and then his face paled at that thought. "Actually, I hope not."

"All the more reason to show her that she will never be with you." Lilly said.

"And what is the plan exactly?" Jackson asked and stopped walking. Lilly stopped too and turned to face him.

"I haven't thought the far yet." She said. That was a lie, when Lilly found Bella, she was hoping to throw a bucket of something at her, just she didn't know what yet. She was going more towards something that would stain the girls clothes…

"Well, hurry up because here she comes." Jackson said. Lilly turned around and sure enough, Bella came walking down the hallway.

"Ok, that it…" Lilly said, getting ready to actually attack the other girl. Jackson knew this was going to happen and grabbed Lilly, pulling her in for a kiss.

"No!! Stop it, stop kissing her!" You could hear Bella scream, but the two couldn't hear her at all. They were lost in each other. Lilly put her arms around Jackson's neck and he pulled her closer to him, his arms around her waist.

Bella started to cry and ran out of the room, but no one noticed. Everyone looked at the kissing couple and went 'Awww'. Lilly and Jackson broke away from the kiss, having a feeling they were being watched. They looked at everyone and blushed.

"Let's go somewhere else." Lilly said. Jackson nodded and took her hands and led her to his room.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

"I'm so sorry Oliver." Miley said into his chest. Oliver patted Miley on the back.

"It's ok Miley, I'm the one who should be sorry." He said.

"Let's just go now." Miley said and took Oliver's hand. They left the airport and managed to catch a cab easily. They both sat in the back, still holding their hands. They got back to the lodge just before the sun started to set, the two of them had no idea when the rain stopped.

"That's really beautiful." Miley said, putting her head on Oliver's shoulder.

"Yeah, you are too." He said. Miley smiled and hugged Oliver again. "Let's go back inside, it's cold now." He said.

The two went to Oliver's room. Miley had his passkey the whole time and so she opened it. They walked in and turned the lights on, hearing a girl scream.

"LILLY?" The two shouted as they walked further in the room. Said girl was on the floor, her hair a mess and pulling her shirt down. They looked at the bed where Jackson sat, smiling sheepishly. He had lost his shirt and his hair was a mess. If Miley and Oliver hadn't arrived when they did, who knew what would've happened.

"Can we just pretend this didn't happen?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, sure." Miley and Oliver said together. Lilly got up and sat on the end of Jackson's bed while Oliver started to unpack his suitcase.

"So, we've been here for two days now, three left to go. What else can happen?" Lilly asked.

"Who knows? Hopefully something that doesn't involve us." Miley said. "I just want to relax now. I'm not going skiing again."

"Ooh, why Miley?" Asked a voice from the doorway.

"Ashley." Lilly said through gritted teeth. "Get out of this room!" She yelled and shut the door in her face.

"Don't need to be rude." She said and turned around and went back to the room she was sharing with Amber.

"This vacation is so boring." Amber said as she entered the room.

"I know and it doesn't help that Miley and them are here. That just makes this place stink. And Jake won't talk to us." Ashley whined.

"That's it! We'll make Jake talk to us, all we have to do is get rid of that girl he's hanging out with." Amber said, smiling evilly.

* * *

So, Bella is out of the picture. Ooh, naughty Lilly and Jackson. I know, not a lot of Lackson, but I'm adding it in from now till chapter 20. Yip, 20 chapters is what I'm aiming for. Yes, I have other things planned for them, why else did I bring along Jake, T.J, Amber and Ashley? I have a feeling I have Amber and Ashley confused, Amber is the one who can sing? I don't take note of their names, I just know that they are Amber and Ashley. Now I'm rambling, so I'm just going to go now. 


	14. Where's TJ?

_This is kinda like a filler chapter, sorry but I wanted to just do a chapter with these four characters who have been kinda neglected. Plus I haven't done anything with the Jake/T.J relationship, so I just wanted to add that. I think this story is slowly coming to a close, two chapters left... unless you guys have an idea for any of them?_

Chapter 14- 

Where is T.J?

Amber and Ashley sat at a table in the corner of the restaurant the next morning. They maybe stupid sometimes, but if they really put their minds to it, they could come up with some evil scheme.

"This is going to be the best vacation ever!" Ashley said. Amber smiled and looked towards the door.

"And here they come. Can you remember the plan?" Amber asked.

"Uhm… is it the one when I do nothing?" Ashley asked. Amber rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Then, well, no."

"Fine, I'll do everything." She said, shaking her head. She looked back at Jake and T.J, who had a seat in the other corner away from the photographers who still seemed to be chasing him. "Watch me."

Amber got out of her chair and walked over towards Jake. "Hey Jake." She said and looked over at T.J. "Terry."

"Uh, hi?" T.J said, confused. Amber took a chair and sat next to her.

"You are so funny." She said, a smile on her face.

"Amber, what do you want?" T.J asked.

"I need to talk to Jake, alone."

"No, now could you please go back to Ashley before she gets lost without you."

Amber glared at T.J, but got up and went back to her table with Ashley.

"So?" The other girl asked. Amber glared at her and then looked around. Inspiration hit her and she grinned.

"I know how to get rid of T.J" Amber said and watched as T.J got up and left the table. Amber followed her down the hall and saw a janitor's cupboard.

"T.J, wait!" Amber called out as T.J walked by it. T.J sighed and turned to face Amber.

"What?" She asked.

"I wanted to show you something." She said and opened the door and pushed the girl in there. T.J fell hard on the floor and looked up as Amber closed and locked the door. "Let's see if your Zombie Slayer can save you now."

Amber laughed and walked off. T.J stood up and banged on the door. "Hello? Anyone out there?" She shouted. No answer. 'Great, I'm locked in someplace and I don't even know what's in here with me!' T.J thought. She felt something run across her feet and she shrieked, jumping up.

"Oh man, what have I gotten myself into?" T.J moaned. There was no way she was sitting on this floor, not when there was something in here.

"Help me! Miley! Oliver! Lilly! Jake?" She screamed, banging on the door. Nothing, again. Looks like she's stuck in here for sometime.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

"Miley!" Jake shouted as he ran up to the girl who was about to leave to go skiing with Oliver.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning around.

"Have you seen T.J?" He asked, looking around.

"No, haven't seen her at all today." Miley said.

"I'm worried, she left the restaurant this morning by herself and I saw Amber follow her." Jake said.

"I'm sure she's in her room." Miley said.

"No she isn't."

"She's not skiing?"

"Nope, her snowboard is in her room." Jake said. "Miley, it's fine, she's probably somewhere where I haven't looked. Which is… nowhere! I've looked everywhere for her!" Jake said.

"Maybe you should ask Amber where she is." Miley said, pointing to the girl standing behind Jake. Jake turned around slowly and faced Amber while Miley left with Oliver.

"Hey Jake, I heard you can't find T.J." Amber said. "I can help you find her."

"Maybe you can tell me where she is?" Jake asked. He was worried for his girlfriend, after seeing the fight that happened between the girls when they arrived, Amber could be capable of anything.

"What do you mean Jake?" Amber asked, Ashley now joining them.

"Tell me where T.J is." Jake repeated.

"Oh, Amber locked her in the janitor's closet in the hallway next to the souvenir store." Ashley said and then received a glare from Amber.

Jake ran towards the closet and tried the doorknob, but it was locked. "How did you lock it?" He asked Amber who had followed him.

"I stole the key, duh." She said, holding it up. Jake took it out of her hands and opened the door. T.J fell backwards and shrieked, but Jake catched her.

"Spiders… rats… couldn't see…" T.J said, looking in now that it was light.

"I guess we should be going now…" Ashley said as T.J turned to glare at them. Amber and Ashley started to run down the halls just as T.J was going to chase them, but Jake stopped her.

"No, I think maybe you should leave that for when you're back at school. I think they're leaving the lodge early now." Jake said. T.J smiled and kissed Jake on the cheek.

"Thanks for saving me." She said as Jake let go of her. Jake just smiled and took her hand.

* * *

_Boring... I know. But review anyway and give me an idea or something or else this story will come to a close... so sorry if I do decide to finish it off to my Lackson readers, but I have 3 story ideas with just Lackson in it to make up with it, how about that? Would you guys like that? I hope so..._


	15. Home Sweet Home

This is the last chapter my readers. Yeah, I just couldn't think of anything else to write so I decided to just end it now. I don't think I will write a sequel to this because I have to many other ideas for stories, so I'm just going to do those. So, here is the final chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15-

Home Sweet Home

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my word, that is so funny!" Lilly said, laughing. T.J glared at her, but it didn't stop the laughing fit.

"Lilly! I'm serious, there were spiders and rats!" T.J said.

"I know, but Amber actually managed to lock you in a janitor's closet?"

"Ok, fine, laugh all you want." T.J said and got off the seat she was on and walked away.

"I'm sorry T.J, but it's funny!" Lilly shouted after her.

"What is so funny?" Jackson asked, sitting down next to his girlfriend.

"Amber managed to lock T.J in the janitor's closet for an hour. So, are you packed and ready?" Lilly asked.

It was their last day at the lodge, they were heading home early because it seemed that 'Hannah' had a concert in a few days time and had to be back soon so she wouldn't have jet lag.

"Yep and we have an hour to kill before we have to head to the airport. Have any idea of what we can do?" Jackson asked.

"A few." Lilly said, smiling and kissing Jackson on the lips.

"If that's one of them, then I'm fine with that." He said and then kissed her back.

"Ahem, please no public displays of affection around me." Miley said, dumping her suitcase on the floor nearby the couch near them.

"Ok, then no PDA in front of me with Oliver." Lilly said.

"PDA has a whole new meaning to me now." Oliver said, standing behind Miley and kissing her cheek.

"No, I'm serious now!"

"Ha ha Lilly, in the plane you're gonna have to sit next to us." Miley said jokingly. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Are we heading to the airport early or something?"

"Yeah, that's the plan." Miley said, picking up her bag and walked towards the front desk, Oliver behind her. Lilly got off the couch, but Jackson pulled her back down on his lap.

"Jackson, come on. We have to go." Lilly said.

"One more kiss?" He asked. Lilly sighed dramatically and smiled. She leaned in and kissed Jackson on the lips again. He kissed her back and soon they forgot they were in the lobby.

"Can you two not hear me at all? Hello, time to go." Miley said. Lilly and Jackson pulled away from the kiss and got off the couch, sending glares towards Miley. "Hey, it's not my fault that we're leaving now!"

"Actually it is." The two of them said.

"Urgh, you know what I mean."

------

The flight back to Malibu was better then the one to Switzerland. This time, they slept through the whole flight, them being tired from their holiday and the jet lag kicking in as well.

They all arrived in Malibu at 7 o'clock in the morning, it now being 7 at night in Switzerland. The plane landed and the 4 of them got off and collected their luggage. It took a while and soon they were meeting their parents at the exit of the airport.

"Hey bud, how was the trip?" Robby Ray asked as he took Miley's suitcase out of her hands.

"It was… rough." Miley said, looking over at Oliver who was hugging his parents and smiled, glad that he didn't leave early.

"Rough? Why, what happened?" Robby asked.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." Miley said as Jackson then joined them.

"Hey dad, I need to talk to you." Jackson said.

"Ok son, about what?"

"College, I want to find one nearby so I can be near my family." Jackson said.

"And Lilly." Miley put in.

"Yeah, that too." Jackson said. Robby just patted him on the back.

"Jackson, I don't mind what you do, just as long as it's what you want to do." Robby said.

"Yeah dad, this is something that I want to do." Jackson said.

"Well then, this week I guess we're going to have to look for a good college for you." Robby said. Jackson smiled at his dad.

"Can we go now? I'm still pretty tired." Miley said. Robby picked up her bags and they all left the airport and ran into Oliver and his parents outside. Miley walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'll see you later." She said.

"Yeah, I'll phone you." He said, kissing her. Miley pulled away and smiled at him before running to catch up with her dad.

Jackson walked over to Lilly, who also looked pretty tired. "Hey Lilly, can I see you later today?"

"Yeah, if I'm still awake." She said.

"I'll phone you." Jackson said before he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you later." And with that, all of them went their separate ways, but once they got home, they all went to sleep, tired from their trip home.

* * *

I know, the ending sucks big time. But I'm too focused on my other story and I really didn't want to do to this story what I did to Camping, so I decided to sit down and write the final chapter. And that brings a close to this story and now I'm free to write other stories! Ha ha, my next one will be Lackson once I've written half of my other story, 'Realm of Magic', so go check it out. Thanks to all my reviewers, all of you are awesome and thanks for sticking with me throughout this whole story! You all rock! 


End file.
